degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sean-Marco Friendship
Marco and Sean became friends through their mutual friend Craig Manning in Season 2 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. However, by the beginning of the third season, the two had completely drifted apart. Sean had found a new best friend in troublemaker Jay Hogart, and Marco came out as gay. Though they were briefly reunited when Sean began dating Ellie Nash, Marco's best friend and former girlfriend, it was clear that they no longer had anything in common. Friendship History Season 2 In Drive, Craig Manning invites Sean, Marco, and Spinner Mason to his house. They decide to prank call people and Marco dials a number and gives Sean the phone. The person on the phone is revealed to be Sean's ex-girlfriend Emma Nelson. Sean is shocked and chases Marco around the room. In Careless Whisper, Sean makes fun of Marco for supposedly checking him out. Season 3 In Don't Dream It's Over, Ellie and Marco go to the movies where Jay looks at him weird; then he and Alex go buy popcorn. Sean is disappointed that Marco is there but just wants to get seats. Sean is at the movies and looks at Marco who is laughing at the movie. Sean goes to eat popcorn but Marco's hand is there and quickly pulls it away. At school, Sean sees Ellie sitting with Marco and tries to get Marco out of there so he and Ellie can talk; she gets mad and leaves. Later, Ellie tells Marco she's dumping Sean, but he says Sean can be great for her. She then finds Sean and tells him she's sorry, and they kiss. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Marco attends Sean's house party. In Back In Black, Marco and Sean were seen at the school's respect and reflection day after the school shooting. Trivia *Marco was four months older than Sean: Marco was born in June 1988 while Sean was born the following October. *They both dated Ellie Nash. Ellie also had an unrequited crush on their mutual friend Craig Manning but her feelings for him were eventually returned. *They were both friends with Spinner Mason and Manny Santos. *Sean had a conflict with Marco's close friend Jimmy Brooks but it was eventually resolved. *They both share the same line, "Go to hell." **Sean used this line in This Charming Man **Marco used this line in I Against I *They were both the closing character for the opening credits: **Sean was the closing character for Seasons 1 and 2. **Marco was the closing character from Seasons 3 to 7. *Both have worn braces. *They were both big fans of Kid Elrick. *They both had problems with one or both of their parents: Sean's parents Mr. Cameron and Nona Cameron were alcoholics, which led him to live with his elder brother Tracker Cameron, while Marco's father Mr. Del Rossi's homophobia made Marco reluctant to come out to him for several years, though he eventually came to accept it. *They both prevented a friend from committing suicide: Sean saved Craig in When Doves Cry (2) while Marco (and Craig) saved Ellie in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006. While Marco graduated in High Fidelity (2), Sean was held back in Eye of the Beholder and expelled in Here Comes Your Man (2). Gallery Drive3.jpg degrassigroup_new2.jpg drive8.jpg images (18).jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-12 at 10.51.35 AM.png drive5.jpg th_degrassiS2E06_111.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500 (1).jpg Tumblr l5u8dqH9HT1qc1tpr.jpg 214carelesswhisper.png Degrassi (1).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Tumblr lf4nemcUBX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4ne9O1HQ1qc1tpr.jpg Drive0120.jpg Drive8.jpg 206 003.jpg Drive0232.jpg Drive0125.jpg Drive0107.jpg Drive0108.jpg Drive0193.jpg Drive0180.jpg Drive0159.jpg Drive0158.jpg Drive0069.jpg D1.05.jpg Marco-sean-craig-joey-spinner.png Sean-marco-craig-spinner.png Sean-craig-marco-spinner.png Sean-spinner-craig-marco.png Spinner-marco-sean-craig.png Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Drive2.jpg Tumblr inline nirqwvTcak1qapogg.png Tumblr inline nirqubWEb21qapogg.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:55:21.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:53:18.png Evryone.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions